


The Chase

by Kaytla



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: You just can't outrun a predator when he has you in his sights...
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	The Chase

Inuyasha sprinted through the trees so fast, his claws dug huge gouges in the soil with every step. His clothes caught stray twigs and snapped them as he flew by, gripping branches and tree trunks firmly and using them to propel himself forward even faster, his breath escaping in desperate, laboured gasps.

Behind him, a flare of youki burned bright in his senses as it all but flew through the trees, chasing him. It taunted, getting close enough that his heart leapt into his throat and its heat warmed his back, then letting him draw ahead again, repeating the process over and over, keeping him constantly on edge.

Inuyasha had never felt like prey before and he was quite sure he didn't like it. Though he kept moving forward, he felt completely trapped. He had no option but to run; though a sword hung on his hip, he couldn't use it to defend himself this time. All he could do was keep running, trying to either lose or outrun his pursuer.

But he had no hope for it actually happening. He was being _played_ with, and he was absolutely certain he didn't like that; that was what pissed him off most. He almost wanted this to be over with just so that feeling of cat and mouse would stop.

He learned the hard way to be careful what he wished for when a solid weight crashed into his back, driving him down onto his stomach and skidding him a few feet across the forest floor. Spitting out woodland debris, Inuyasha tried to buck to throw the weight off, but as he lifted his head, sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

As quickly as it came, the pressure on the hanyou's back eased and he scrambled up, looking around. He pressed a hand to his shoulder, but felt only a trickle of blood; the bite had only been part of a sadistic game, meant to hurt, not cause damage. Just a quick taste of his blood to keep the excitement going. It wasn't the first time it had happened tonight.

A flash of ghostly white to his left, there and gone in an instant, had him nearly jumping out of his skin. He was still being toyed with, allowed a quick glimpse to remind him he wasn't safe in the least.

Not knowing what else to do, but refusing to stay there like a sitting duck, Inuyasha took off running again. He leapt clear over a stream without breaking his stride. A fool might have hoped to throw a hunter off by masking their scent with water, but Inuyasha knew it would do him no good here; he was being tracked by his youki, and he knew he was never out of sight because he could feel intense eyes boring into him. His gaudy clothes would also become heavy and water-logged, slowing him down and making him an easier target.

The youki at his back blazed closer, and a second later, a hand gripped the back of his clothes just below his shoulders. Claws pierced the material and stung his back, and he was thrown off his feet to land in the dirt a few metres behind. The air whooshed out from his lungs at the impact, and before he could do more than cough, the youkai pounced on him with a soft flutter of silk in an otherwise silent night.

His legs were flattened to the ground as his prone body was straddled, and a rough hand closed around his neck. Another hand braced against his chest, holding him down, and a quiet, but menacing growl sent a shiver right down his spine, perversely relaxing some of his tension on the way. The chase was over now.

He looked up into eyes almost the exact twins of his own, but currently hazed with something hot and primal that had his heart tripping faster in his chest. The daiyoukai was currently examining every inch of his face, as though deciding where to strike first, his lips parted just enough to see the tip of his tongue stroking his deadly fangs.

The claw on Sesshomaru's thumb stroked lightly over his throbbing pulse, grazing the skin in little stings that did nothing to help Inuyasha's unsteady breathing. His imposing brother leaned forward then, silky soft hair spilling over his shoulders and around Inuyasha's head like a waterfall... or a cage. It completely blocked his view of the surrounding forest, making it impossible to plot an escape.

Quick as a flash, needle sharp teeth caught his lower lip and he hissed, more out of surprise than pain, though that was certainly there as well. They broke the skin and he tried to pull away reflexively, but a warning growl kept him still. A slick tongue then swiped the blood away in a single movement before plunging into his mouth without warning, startling a moan out of the captured hanyou.

It was as rough as his capture had been. The invading tongue left not an inch untouched, plundering his mouth and not giving him a chance to resist. He groaned helplessly, his hands surging up to grip Sesshomaru's hair and clothes in big handfuls, but the domineering daiyoukai obviously had other ideas. In no time at all, Sesshomaru's hands gripped his wrists tightly enough that they might as well have been iron shackles, forcing them to the ground just above his head.

He struggled, wanting to touch, to resist, to do _something_ , but his brother merely transferred both wrists to one hand and held him still. In his position, he couldn't get the leverage to fight it properly and free himself. He knew he was stuck and groaned pitifully, resigned to, dreading and even, he could admit, excited about what was about to happen.

Sesshomaru's free hand assaulted his top. The movements were so quick and impatient, he was surprised he didn't hear the fabric tearing as it came loose from his body. Sesshomaru's deceptively soft lips left his, allowing him to pant for breath, and ran down his neck to his shoulder, tongue trailing over the bite mark and making Inuyasha hiss.

That mouth then migrated down his bared chest and had Inuyasha writhing and gritting his teeth. The fresh, lingering stings across his skin meant the daiyoukai had drawn blood along the way, and his body kept tensing and relaxing with the frustrating mix of pain and pleasure.

Sesshomaru's mouth lifted off his body when it hit his navel, giving Inuyasha a brief reprieve to try and catch his breath. It didn't last long, however; without much warning, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's slender hand sliding into his hakama, and then it was gripping his cock. The pressure was firm and tight, and his long and deadly claws kept pressing against sensitive skin and making the hanyou's breath catch in a combination of lust and trepidation, never able to relax.

His erection was jerked hard and fast, sending him rocketing toward orgasm at breakneck speed, leaving his body arched helplessly and his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned. He couldn't keep any thought in his head besides wanting it to be over so he could come, and yet never wanting it to end.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped; Sesshomaru removed his hand, and Inuyasha groaned pitifully as he slumped back onto the ground, so close to and yet so far from finding release, chest still heaving and skin lightly coated with sweat from the overwhelming exertion. His heart was beating so fast against his ribcage, he wondered if it might break through.

Sesshomaru finally released his wrists, and those rough, clever hands trailed down his body to his hips, jerking the knot at his waist loose. While his body calmed down, Sesshomaru pulled his hakama off, claws scratching lightly across his thighs as he went.

Inuyasha pushed up on his elbows just in time to see his legs shoved apart and feel the tip of Sesshomaru's cock press against him. With one quick thrust and a growl, the daiyoukai was halfway inside him before he could so much as blink, foregoing any form of preparation.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted, jerking and tensing at the sudden, intense pain. He cried out wordlessly as Sesshomaru wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting back inside again, deeper. It hurt, but it felt good; perversely, the burning pain only fed the flames of his lust, fanning them brighter and hotter.

From there, it was hard and quick. Sesshomaru leant over him as he thrust powerfully, relentlessly into him, and Inuyasha could do nothing but hang on for the ride. His hands gripped his brother's arms, and when the scent of his blood mingled with his own, he knew his claws had pierced the skin as his body tensed more and more.

He was getting so close. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach, tighter and hotter, that unbearable pressure he was so desperate to be rid of. Sesshomaru's thrusting was becoming erratic, showing he was nearly there as well, and Inuyasha practically shouted. He was almost there... almost...

\---

Inuyasha woke with a cry as he hit the floor in a tangle of limbs and fabric. He fought his way free of his blanket, sitting up in his living room, sandwiched between his sofa and his coffee table, staring at the static flickering on his TV.

He pressed a hand to his heaving chest as his heart raced underneath, trying futilely to calm himself. Who the hell could be fine after what he'd just seen?!

Had he... really dreamt that? Him... and Sesshomaru? Having sex? Together? With each other? He wanted to be sick. He wanted to stick a soapy brush down his ear and scrub the memory clean out of his mind.

Still no calmer, he wrapped his blanket around himself defensively. What the hell had been up with that dream? He'd been in some fucking forest, wearing some kind of baggy pyjama outfit, carrying a fucking sword, of all things. And... hadn't Sesshomaru been wearing a prissy kimono? And he'd had swords, too, if he remembered right.

What the fuck did that mean? He'd had some kind of... of freaky samurai porn dream? About _Sesshomaru_?

Oh, dear God.

He pulled the blanket over his head as though he could hide from the shame and embarrassment that burnt his cheeks and ears. But he couldn't hide from the fact that he'd obviously _liked_ it and clamped his thighs together over the massive bulge at the front of his sweats, muffling a groan into the blanket.

No fucking way. He couldn't get off like this, not when something like _that_ had made him so hard. Even jerking off to some faceless, nameless fantasy wouldn't cut it; he'd never be able to think of just that when he felt like that dream might be burned onto the insides of his eyelids now. Whether he liked it or not, he'd end up thinking of Sesshomaru.

He'd been worried about being able to look Sesshomaru in the eye, but how would he ever even be _near_ him again if that happened? Not that that was essentially a bad thing, as his brother was an enormous prick (and that was NOT a pun his sick mind came up with), but he didn't want this either way!

It was Miroku's fault. And when he saw him again, he was going to beat him until he was black and blue all over, the hanyou thought viciously. Never again would he trust the bastard, and certainly never again would he accept any "miracle" painkillers from him.

Yet this hard-on was showing no signs of flagging, and even just the friction from the fabric of his trousers was making him more and more frustrated. He was going to have to do something about it.

Groaning pitifully, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, one hand pressed against his groin as he stumbled toward his bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just a dream, or is it a flashback to a past life...? We'll never know, I guess.
> 
> I have no idea how I never posted this here. I posted this elsewhere so many years ago, I must have overlooked it when I moved all my other stuff to AO3.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
